snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Penelope Grimm
Penelope Grimm (née Greenwell) was born on January 30, 2066, and is the only child of Matthew and Lucia Greenwell. On September 1, 2077, she began her first year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry and was Sorted into the house of Gryffindor. She was on the house Quidditch team for five of the years she was there, playing Keeper in the first game of her first year and Seeker from her second year on to her fifth year. She graduated in June 2084 and later graduated from the YATI program in December 2087. She is now an Auror. Early Life Even from the moment she was conceived, it was clear Penelope’s life was not going to be easy. From her father’s murder eight months before her birth to her mother’s almost nomadic lifestyle prior to and even after her birth, life was clearly not willing to treat her or her family well. Born in her mother’s friend’s house on a stormy day in January 2066, Penelope and her mother were given a brief respite from the difficulties of a homeless life until Penelope’s uncle, Kaiser Selwyn, showed up one day a few months later, causing Penelope’s mother to take her and flee to avoid seeing him. Another few months later, they were given an even briefer reprieve when her mother’s friend, Atticus Aldredge, came back to the UK and allowed them to stay at his place. But here, they only stayed for about a day, leaving early the next morning. The following years consisted of traveling about, alternating between camping out in the countryside (which they did most often) or hiding in the alleys of the cities. Occasionally, if they were lucky, Penelope’s mother was able to get them into houses whose owners were away on vacation, leaving just before they got home. As Penelope got older, she began questioning why they had to move to different areas so often and always received the same answer: “To protect you from bad people, Penelope.” Lucia wouldn’t explain who the “bad people” were nor why exactly Penelope had to be protected from them – and she never would. Shortly after Penelope’s sixth birthday, her mother told her to stay at their campsite and hide under their invisibility cloak, having thought she heard something suspicious. Lucia then left and was gone the entire day. When the sun started to set, Penelope decided to go looking for her. But Penelope was far, far too late in finding her mother. By the time she got to where she was, Lucia was already dead. Penelope didn’t have time to fully register the situation before she heard people approaching. She hid back under the invisibility cloak again and watched as a man and woman appeared. Though shocked at first, they quickly tried to help, though there wasn’t much they could do. The woman remarked how it looked almost as if Lucia had died of fright and mentioned something about a curse, but the man only responded with a grim expression before pulling out a wand and levitating Lucia’s body to follow them back to their house. Penelope followed at a distance, still under the cloak, and listened to the couple’s conversation from an open window. She stayed only long enough to hear them say they would be sending her mother to her family as soon as they got in contact with them and that they would go back into the woods and search for clues as to what had happened. That was when Penelope finally ran back to her campsite and packed as many things as she could into her mother’s backpack – things such as their leftover food, water bottles, clothes, and her mother’s sleeping bag. Then she ran off, trying to get as far away from there as she could, stopping only when she was completely and utterly exhausted. She laid out the sleeping bag in a secluded place among a group of trees, curled up in the sleeping bag with the backpack at her feet, and fell asleep. Once she woke up, it didn’t take long for the shock to finally set in, and she let herself cry for a long time, until a mangy, scrawny little orange-and-black cat appeared. Their bond was immediate once Penelope gave the creature a small, cold piece of meat. From then on, Spot – as she named the cat – and Penelope helped each other survive. A few years after, Penelope discovered a picture in her backpack of a much younger version of her mother and a young man named Atticus. She also found a letter Atticus wrote to her mother not too long before her untimely death, agreeing to take care of Penelope if anything happened to Lucia, which then triggered a memory of her mother telling her the same thing and that Atticus Aldredge was the only person she could immediately trust. Thus began Penelope’s several-months-long search for her mother’s friend. Fortunately, towards the end of August 2076, she finally found him, and after explaining everything, he let her stay with him (and his cats and hippogriff) for awhile. After a few months, however, Atticus began to believe that Penelope would benefit more being with her family, so he got in contact with Kaiser Selwyn, Lucia’s brother and Penelope’s uncle. Kaiser, thought initially seeming surprised to find out his sister had a daughter, eventually agreed with Atticus, and he got his parents to agree to let Penelope live with them in their family home. Unbeknownst to Atticus, however, the Selwyns were not truly as accepting as they seemed. Prejudiced against those whose bloodline was anything less than pure, they cared little for their “blood traitor” daughter who married a “filthy” Muggle, and they cared even less for her half-blood daughter. They ignored her existence most of the time, with the exception of Uncle Kaiser and his sons, Xerxes and Xadrian. Kaiser paid attention mainly only when she was in trouble, which was more often than not started by his sons in the first place. Xerxes and Xadrian (but mostly Xerxes) enjoyed teasing and irritating Penelope, and because of it she often fought with them – once, she even gave them both two black eyes, though she got one herself as well. When she wasn’t fighting with her cousins, she was typically out in the gardens with Spot or in the kitchen with the house elves. Once summer rolled around, she was able to distract herself with excitement for Hogwarts, managing to convince Uncle Kaiser to take her to Diagon Alley to get her school supplies and wand. It was here she also managed to meet a cousin from her father’s side of the family – Vashti Greenwell. The two girls got along fairly well and spent a day in Diagon together towards the end of the summer, though it ended up leading them into an unfortunate encounter with Penelope’s grandparents. Despite that, Vashti still showed up early on the morning of September First to take Penelope to King’s Cross. Life at Hogwarts First Year (2077-2078) Penelope boarded the Hogwarts Express for the first time on September 1, 2077. Unsure where to sit and lacking any friends to find who might've saved a compartment for her, she wandered into the Prefects' Compartment, having mistakenly read it as "the perfect compartment." There she along with fellow first year West Odessa witnessed quite a bit of chaos from all the cats present - of which her own cat, Spot, took part in - and a Chocolate Frog that had gotten loose. Eventually though, the prefects got the chaos under control, and Penelope left to sit in her own compartment, alone except for her cat. She soon arrived at Hogwarts and instead of feeling nervous or excited like most first years, she was mostly impatient to eat, which caused her to order the Sorting Hat to hurry up and Sort her so they'd be closer to the time the food for the feast would appear. The Hat put her in Gryffindor, a contrast to all her other magical relatives who attended Hogwarts, as they were either Sorted into Slytherin or Ravenclaw. At the Start of Term Feast, she managed to meet a few people, including her house prefects Kurumi Hollingberry and Gideon Gert, Selina Skylar the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, and fellow Gryffindors Ezekiel "Zeke" de Ferreis and Tag Kildare. A few days shortly after, Penelope signed up and tried out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and luckily was successful in making it onto the team. Through the team, she quickly became friends with Anya Phillips. She played Keeper in the first game of the season against Ravenclaw, and even though Gryffindor lost and teammate Gideon was badly injured, she enjoyed playing in the game a lot. The term was plagued with students "freezing" and "unfreezing" at random times, until finally around January 2078 they all freezed seemingly permanently. Anya was among them, which greatly distressed Penelope and Tag at the time. Fortunately, it wasn't a permanent thing, and they all "woke up" before Gryffindor's next Quidditch game against Hufflepuff. Unfortunately, a few days before the game, Penelope slipped an icy step leading up to the owlery and got a concussion that left her unable to play in the game or even get out of bed for a couple weeks. This contributed to her bitterness afterwards when Gryffindor lost, which she blamed on Alec Summers, the Hufflepuff Seeker. Later on in the term, Penelope found out that Tag had a crush on her. Though she only thought of him as a friend, he invited her on a "date" with him over the summer and she decided to accept. The rest of the term was relatively uneventful for her, despite the discovery and escape of a Hogsmeade shopkeeper who was responsible for the "freezings" that had occurred throughout the term. Second Year (2078-2079) The summer of 2078 definitely had its ups and downs for Penelope. On the upside, the "date" with Tag wasn't as awkward as it could have been. It mainly consisted of them hanging out at his sister's place, cooking a pizza and playing video games, and at the end of it, they both agreed that they were better off simply as friends, and so there were no hurt feelings between them. She also made a few new friends and spent time with them all at various places. To some extent, that was also one of the downs of the summer. She was meant to be staying with Anya for most of the summer, but Anya, too, was making new friends, particularly with boys - many of whom were interested in her. It caused Penelope to feel left out a lot of the time, especially when the guy she had quickly developed a crush on - Jake Keller - also obviously liked Anya. It led her to hide her feelings as best she could, thinking that would somehow help them go away, but instead it led her to become a little bitter over time, especially once term started and Jake had asked Anya to be his girlfriend. She and Tag - who had around that time developed a crush on Anya - tried to avoid the happy couple and vented their annoyance over it to each other (though Penelope never quite admitted to him that she was upset because she liked Jake). When she wasn't around things that reminded her of it, she could be somewhat pleasant. She was a little friendlier than in the beginning of her first year and was interacting with and befriending more people, especially those in her year. She also tried to focus a lot of her time on Quidditch, as she had been chosen to play Seeker that year, a position she discovered she enjoyed a lot. Unfortunately, it couldn't simply go on like this forever. Even though she tried not to hang out Jake and Anya together, separately, she could managed every now and then. This didn't help her concealed feelings much either, especially not with Jake still treating her as a friend. Her bottled up feelings eventually boiled over in one impulsive act - after succeeding at casting a spell she'd be practicing with Jake's instruction and encouragement, she suddenly kissed him in her excitement. It was a moment she instantly regretted, and she again avoided Jake and Anya for a few weeks after - but this time out of shame, not jealousy. It was perhaps a very critical and influential moment for Penelope, however. It was because of that that she finally started to deal with her feelings and eventually get over them. And fortunately, though it took quite a bit of time, she was able to mend her friendships with Anya and Jake. Being "just friends" was finally okay with her. When the Christmas holidays rolled around, Penelope left Hogwarts for those couple weeks and spent it with Atticus and his then-girlfriend Daphne. During this time, she met a boy named Ascanius Stark. She enjoyed hanging out with him a lot and even invited him to spend New Year's with her, Atticus, and his family. At midnight on New Year's, he asked if he could kiss her, and she said yes. She didn't quite realize it at the time - or, perhaps, refused to realize it - but she was starting to develop feelings for him. Gradually however, she did start to recognize that she liked him, but she tried to tell herself to stop. After all, he went to a different school (though they had agreed to send each other letters), and he was a bit of a flirt. For all she knew, he probably liked someone else - and really, that seemed most likely. What was there to like about her anyway? Eventually though, Penelope finally admitted to herself that she did kinda like him, and she decided that she would be upfront about it (considering the last time she hid her feelings, it led to more harm than good). So that was what she did, and to her surprise, he admitted he liked her as well. They were unsure of what to do from there, however, so they remained "friends" until the Easter holidays rolled around towards the end of April. They met up again, and after talking about it for awhile, he asked her to be his girlfriend and she accepted. Also, throughout the term, mysterious things were happening, including the disappearances of a couple of professors and all the students being locked out of their common rooms. The lockout lasted several months, and though Penelope was fine with sleeping in the Great Hall, she didn't really like being separated from her cat, Spot, who was locked in the common room as none of the pets had been thrown out with the students. The cause, as they all discovered towards the end of term, was a plant possessed by a spirit named Isfret. Many students, including Penelope, and staff members met up in the library to find out a way to stop Isfret. The plant then captured Milton Shacklebolt, but that led to its destruction after several older students and professors ran after it to save Milton. Then, however, Isfret set the library on fire with the rest of the group still inside. By then though, they had found a way to get rid of him, and he was promptly defeated, and everyone fortunately managed to get out safely. After that, the term was winding down and soon it was time for the end of term feast, where Penelope would have to say good-bye to two of the people she'd looked up to the past two terms, Kurumi and Gideon. She gave them cookies that she unskillfully made herself. This sort of ignited a desire to (sometimes) bake things for people, especially for gifts. Third Year (2079-2080) stuff goes here: Summer family stuff, long distance relationship with Ascanius, Atticus running for BoG, bad dream stuff, Quidditch, first anniversary, helping-ish others (West/Bliss, Mo/Alice) with relationships (lololol), Selina leaving, other stuff I'm probably forgetting right now Fourth Year (2080-2081) that goes here: Summer stuff, Ascanius finally at Hogwarts, Quidditch, Hogwarts financial problems, DEMENTORS, second anniversary, Dylan leaving, lots more stuff I can't think of right now Fifth Year (2081-2082) that goes here: summer stuff (interning at Leaky, going to France with Ascanius, etc.), Quidditch, third anniversary, OWLs, Jake leaving, idk lots of other stuff I can't think of right now why haven't I updated these things Sixth Year (2082-2083) that goes here: summer (waitressing job, other stuff), OWL results, no Quidditch for Penelope, aging stuff, fourth anniversary, Alice leaving, lots of other stuff I don't remember right now Seventh Year (2083-2084) that goes here: summer (waitressing job, Italy with Ascanius, other stuff), no Quidditch, snowed in, breakup, NEWTs, lots of other stuff probably idk but overall a really awful year in seventh year Penelope's opinion Life After Hogwarts stuff here: training program; waitressing; dealing with lots of feelings and making poor choices b/c of them; joining YATI program; living at Neaum Crag with Tag; meets Stella Phillips (now Banner); travels to NZ; therapy; meets and later starts dating Zeppelin Grimm; makes up with Dora; finally casts corporeal patronus; travels at various different times to NYC, Italy, Peru, Greece, France, Hawaii; graduates from YATI to be an Auror; makes up with Ascanius; elopes with Zeppelin on December 31, 2089; and other stuff probably Appearance Penelope has very long brown hair that she usually likes to just leave down, but nowadays for her work, she will typically put it up in either a ponytail, a braid, or a bun. She has brown eyes and currently stands at a height of about 5'3". Personality Penelope, sometimes, can be a stereotypical Gryffindor - she likes to be reckless and impulsive, mostly when it comes to things like flying and Quidditch and driving a motorbike. She can sometimes rein it in, but most of the time she likes to do something fast and get her adrenaline running. But at other times, she seems to be a bit of an opposite to the stereotype because she often likes to quietly observe things and other people rather than rushing into something head first or jumping in to immediately share her thoughts on something. If asked, however, she's more than willing to give her thoughts and opinions, often put very straightforward and bluntly, and she will often stubbornly stick to those thoughts and opinions no matter what. Penelope also believes very strongly in honesty in others too. She would much rather be told the truth, even if it hurts, than be lied to just to spare her feelings. And at the same time, she's also a very loyal, accepting person. There’s very little that will shock or surprise her, and she wouldn’t ever think about excluding someone as a friend because they are different from her in some way. And though she appears to be small and harmless, she is fiercely protective of the people she cares about and will stand up to anyone who is cruel to them, and her fists are often more likely to be used than her wand. In addition, related though not limited to classes and school, she can be eager to learn new things if it interests her, but at the same time she often feels to lazy to actually put in the effort to study and learn. When push comes to shove, however, she will settle down and study (like she did for the OWLs). Relationships Family Matthew Greenwell Because Matthew died long before Penelope was born, they never got the chance to know each other. Despite this, Penelope likes to believe they would've gotten along well, due to the way her mother described him when Penelope asked about him, and she wishes he was still alive. Lucia Greenwell Lucia was the person Penelope was closest to during her first six years of life, given the fact she was also the only person who she spent time with on a constant basis. Penelope trusted her mother completely, and though she did ask questions every now and then, it was more out of curiosity than doubt. Lucia always protected Penelope as best as she knew how and might have explained things more to her daughter once she was older, if only she had lived that long. Vashti Amstern Penelope met Vashti the summer before her first year. After discovering they were cousins, they became somewhat close, and spent an entire day together in Diagon Alley, asking and answering various questions they both had. Their closeness ended somewhat though at the end of the day, when Vashti escorted Penelope to her grandparents' house. They have still kept in contact, sending letters every now and then, and Penelope has stayed with Vashti and her husband once or twice, but they do not really frequently see or talk to each other. Taurean Selwyn Penelope and her grandfather have never gotten along since they first met. Instilled with fierce beliefs in pureblood supremacy since he was born, Taurean was horrified and disgusted to find out that not only had his daughter married a "filthy" Muggle but also had had a child with him. Allowing her to stay at his family's manor was not so much a kindness as a means to keep an eye on this blot on his family's pureblood name. While on the surface level it seems to make little sense for him to keep someone he despises around, he has certain hidden motives and plans that drive him to do so. They scarcely have any sort of relationship at all, as even though they live in the same place, they both choose to ignore each other's existence while there. The size of the manor house certainly helps in allowing them to avoid each other a majority of the time. On the rare occasion they do acknowledge each other, it is usual with glares or a derogatory insult aimed at her. Hestia Selwyn Hestia is not the typical doting, sweet-hearted grandmother - at least, not to Penelope. While she treats her grandsons with affection and decency - not an extreme amount, mind, as they are not a very affectionate family, but they are at least decent with those they like or care about - she hardly treats Penelope like anything at all, besides non-existent. And Penelope, ever willing to return a favor, does the same, hardly ever acknowledging her grandmother's presence at all. Kaiser Selwyn Kaiser is not quite as harsh or intolerant as his father or mother. Though he may not necessarily like Penelope, he can at least tolerate her most of the time. Because of this, he is usually the one who will take her places when she is staying with them. He is also usually the one who heals the occasional injury she gets from her fights with his son Xerxes. Aside from these times though, he also will tend to ignore her as the rest of his family generally does, and Penelope certainly holds no liking for him despite the few times he does help her out. Miranda Selwyn Miranda and Penelope don't really have much of a relationship, considering they hardly ever interact. Miranda has typically always just taken the route of ignoring her niece, aside from the times when she sees her son and Penelope fight. Only then is she ever particularly harsh, as she certainly doesn't appreciate anyone hurting either of her sons. Xerxes Selwyn To simply say that Xerxes and Penelope do not like each other would be an understatement. They both hate each other completely and often enjoy either insulting or ignoring each other, depending on their moods. The insults often end in physical violence, especially when Xerxes starts saying bad things about people Penelope cares about. She is usually content to ignore him when he says things about her, but when he starts on her friends or parents or anyone else she cares for, she snaps and punches him in the face - and from there it can escalate into an actual fight or Xerxes will get her in trouble for hitting him. Or both. Xadrian Selwyn Xadrian is probably the one Penelope sees the least of. While when she first came to live with them he joined in with Xerxes in bugging her, as time went on, he participated less and less. He most often spends his time alone, reading or studying or anything else that can be done best in solitude. Because of this, Penelope probably dislikes him rather than hates him like she does Xerxes, and she is perfectly fine with leaving him to his books. Friends more to be added probably; also might reorganize this so there's not separate headings for each idk Atticus Aldredge goes here Tag Kildare goes here Lotus Wisteria goes here Zeppelin Grimm goes here West Odessa goes here Stella (Phillips) Banner goes here Alice Fischer goes here Ascanius Stark goes here Sarah Edwards goes here Isidora (Miroslava) Stark goes here Kurumi Hollingberry goes here Selina Skylar goes here Dylan Montmorency goes here Anya Phillips goes here Jake Keller goes here Quidditch Gryffindor Quidditch 2077-2078 Team: Selina Skylar (fanficfanatict) Captain Jezzabelle Antionette (HOPEendures) Lea Carter (Fira) Gideon Gert (Macavity) Penelope Greenwell '''(AlwaysSnapesGirl) Jordan Macey (CurlyPotter14) Anya Phillips (LilFox06) Jade Skidmore (JeshieRAWR) Zack Tatum (vijaya) Ira Wilson (nups21) '''Game Results: Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor - Ravenclaw wins (Penelope played as Keeper and blocked 4 shots) Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor - Hufflepuff wins (Penelope was unable to play) Team Standings: 1. Ravenclaw 2. Slytherin 3. Hufflepuff 4. Gryffindor Gryffindor Quidditch 2078-2079 Team: Selina Skylar (fanficfanatict) Captain Alice Fischer (lemon) Gideon Gert (Macavity) Penelope Greenwell (AlwaysSnapesGirl) Landon Hughes (JeshieRAWR) Dylan Jacobs (MagicalWorld) Jake Keller (Syd) Tag Kildare (Team ronmione) Anya Phillips (LilFox06) Melanie Sung (iBeJenn) Ira Wilson (nups21) Game Results: Slytherin vs. Gryffindor - Gryffindor wins (Penelope played as Seeker and caught 3 snitches) Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor - Hufflepuff wins (Penelope played Seeker and caught 1 snitch) Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor - Ravenclaw wins (Penelope played Seeker and caught 1 snitch) Slytherin vs. Gryffindor Scrimmage - Slytherin wins (Penelope played Seeker but caught nothing because she got knocked unconscious thanks to Jake Keller) Quidditch Leaderboard Snitch Captures 1. Alec Summers (H) - 9 2. Aidan Stone ® - 8 3. Penelope Greenwell (G) - 5 Team Standings: 1. Hufflepuff 2. Ravenclaw 3. Gryffindor 4. Slytherin Gryffindor Quidditch 2079-2080 Team: Alice Fischer (lemon) Captain Alexa Cambridge (DaniDiNardo) Sarah Edwards (Princesspower) Christmas Goldman (Saz Hale) Penelope Greenwell (AlwaysSnapesGirl) Ellura Hardwicke (Macavity) Daphne Hughes (JeshieRAWR) Jacob Keller (Syd) Selina Skylar (fanficfanatict) Melanie Sung (iBeJenn) Zack Tatum (vijaya) Game Results: Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor - Ravenclaw wins (Penelope played as Seeker but caught no snitches) Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor - Hufflepuff wins (Penelope played as Seeker and caught 2 snitches) Slytherin vs. Gryffindor - Slytherin wins (Penelope played as Seeker and caught no snitches) Quidditch Leaderboard Snitch Captures 1. Alec Summers (H) - 9 2. Dylan Montmorency (S) - 7 3. Aidan Stone ® - 6 4.' Penelope Greenwell' (G) - 2 Team Standings: 1. Hufflepuff 2. Slytherin 3. Ravenclaw 4. Gryffindor Gryffindor Quidditch 2080-2081 Team: Alice Fischer (lemon) Captain Alexa Cambridge (DaniDiNardo) Sarah Edwards (Princesspower) Christmas Goldman (Saz Hale) Penelope Greenwell (AlwaysSnapesGirl) Mackenzie Jones (Danielle_Daughn) Ryan Myles (Nimmiii) Oichi Paulidine (Rosa Chispa Princessa) Melanie Sung (iBeJenn) Game Results: Staff vs. Students - Students win (Penelope played as Chaser and scored one goal) Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor - Gryffindor wins (Penelope played as Seeker and caught three snitches) Slytherin vs. Gryffindor - Slytherin wins (Penelope played as Seeker and caught two snitches) Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor - Ravenclaw wins (Penelope played as Seeker and caught three snitches) add stuff when Brigette is less lazy Gryffindor Quidditch 2081-2082 Team: Alice Fischer (lemon) Captain Alexa Cambridge (DaniDiNardo) Abigail Campbell (Talikins) Sarah Edwards (Princesspower) Christmas Goldman (Saz Hale) Penelope Greenwell '''(AlwaysSnapesGirl) Jacob Keller (Syd) Tag Kildare (Team ronmione) Ryan Myles (Nimmiii) Anya Phillips (LilFox06) Melanie Sung (iBeJenn) '''Game Results: Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor - Hufflepuff wins (Penelope played as Seeker and caught one snitch (Brigette can't remember though so may have to change this??)) Slytherin vs. Gryffindor - Gryffindor wins (Penelope played as Seeker and caught three snitches) Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor - Gryffindor wins (Penelope was unable to play) add more stuff later Exam Results Ordinary Wizarding Levels *Ancient Runes - A *Astronomy - A *Care of Magical Creatures - E *Charms - E *Defense Against the Dark Arts - E *Herbology - E *Muggle Studies - O *Potions - E *Transfiguration - E Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests *Astronomy - A *Care of Magical Creatures - E *Charms - E *Defense Against the Dark Arts - O *Herbology - E *Muggle Studies - E *Potions - E *Transfiguration - E Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Category:Class of 2084 Category:Quidditch Category:Half-Blood Category:Alumni Category:YATI Category:Hogwarts